Veniarus Toliar (DalkonCledwin)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Summoner Level: 1st Experience: 0 / EXP-TNL: 1,300 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Orc Deity: The Harran Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: same Abilities STR: 10 / +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 / +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 / +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 / +1 (02 pts) WIS: 11 / +0 (01 pts) CHA: 18 / +4 (10 pts, +02 Racial) Combat Statistics (max-2) HP: 09 / 09 = + CON (01) (Summoner) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30 ft / 20 ft if carrying Kalius' saddlebag Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee: Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + Strength (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + Dexterity (02) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2; Range 10 ft Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Dexterity (02) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2; Range 80 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments — +2 Charisma Size — Medium Speed — 30 feet Favored Class — Summoner; 1 extra Evolution Point per every 4 levels; Current 0.25 evolution points Low Light Vision — Half-Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability — Half-Elves receive Skill Focus as a Bonus Feat at First Level. Elven Blood — Half-Elves count as both Elf and Human for effects related to Race. Elven Immunities — Half-Elves are immune to Magic-Sleep Effects and get a +2 bonus to saving throws against Enchantment Spells and Effects. Keen Senses — Half-Elves get a +2 Racial Bonus on Perception Skill Checks. Multi-Talented — Half-Elves can choose two Favored Classes at First Level instead of the normal one class. Languages — Half-Elves begin play knowing Common, and Elven. They can also choose any bonus language they wish for having a high intelligence score. Class Features Summoner — Armor/Weapons — Summoners are proficient with all simple Weapons, and with Light Armor. A summoner can cast spells while wearing Light Armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance as per normal for arcane spellcasters. — Spells — A Summoner has access to arcane spells from the Summoner Spell List. — Cantrips — A Summoner learns a set number of 0-level spells (aka Cantrips), but he can cast them any number of times per day that he wishes. — Eidolon — A Summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful Outsider known as an Eidolon. An In depth explanation of the Eidolon mechanic can be found on page 55 of the Advanced Player's Guide. Unfortunately describing the Eidolon mechanic would take too much space to fill out here. — Life Link — Whenever an Eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane in a single attack, the Summoner can opt to sacrifice any number of hit points as a free action. For each hit point sacrificed in this way, prevent 1 point of damage to the Eidolon. In addition an Eidolon who is closer than 100 feet to his master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 100%. an Eidolon who is between 100 and 1,000 feet of its master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is 50% of the normal rate. An Eidolon that is between 1,000 and 10,000 feet of it's master is treated as if it's maximum hit point total is at 75% of the normal rate. — Summon Monster I — A Summoner gains the spell Summon Monster as a spell-like ability, and can use this ability up to 3 times per day plus an additional number of times per day equal to his Charisma Modifier (7 times in the case of Veniarus). In addition, unlike the normal spell, monsters summoned in this way stay in the vicinity for 1 minute per level. Feats — Skill Focus (Spellcraft) Feat — grants a +3 bonus to Spellcraft checks. — Spell Focus (Conjuration) Level Feet — Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against conjuration spells cast by this summoner. Traits — Armor Expert (Combat) — Reduce the Armor Check Penalty of any Armor that is worn by this character by 1, to a minimum of 0. — Mathematical Prodigy (Magic) — Gain a +1 bonus on all Knowledge (Arcana) and Knowledge (Engineering), and Knowledge (Engineering) is treated as a Class Skill. Skills Skill Points: 3 = Base (2) + INT Mod(1) ) * Level (Class 01) Armor Check Penalty is -3 if carrying Kalius' saddlebag. Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +4 0 0 4 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +6 1 3 1 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engineering) 0 0 0 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) +4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +8 1 3 1 +3 (Feat) Stealth +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +8 1 3 4 +0 Spells Per Day & Spell DC's Cantrips - Infinite / DC - 14 1st - 2 / DC - 15 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Read Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Message Equipment Equipment Cost Weight ACP Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb 00 Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp — lb Sunrod x1 02 gp 01 lb On Kalius Saddle bag 04 gp 04 lb* Fishing Net 04 gp 05 lb Sunrod x3 06 gp 03 lb Lucerne Hammer and scabbard 15 gp 12 lb ACP Traveling Weight: 33 lb 0 If also carrying Kalius' saddlebag: 57 lb -3 *Saddle bag for medium weighs 1/2 normal item listing. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 for Veniarus Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 for Kalius Finances PP: 00 GP: 46 SP: 00 CP: 00 Eidolon Details — Size — Medium — Gender — Male — Age — 27 — Height — 5 ft. 11 in. — Weight — 145 Lb. — Hair Color — Dark Brown — Eye Color — Blue — Skin Color — Tanned — Appearance — a fairly short man by human standards, and slightly taller than the typical elf. Veniarus is a slender man who wears clothing that allows him to blend in with natural surroundings as best as possible, though he is not nearly as gifted at doing this as his Elven ancestors. — Demeanor — Tending to be socially awkward when around both humans and elves, Veniarus prefers the company of his Eidolon. he is somewhat of a timid person preferring to say nothing if at all possible, in most cases it is actually his Eidolon who does most of the social leg work for the pair of them not Veniarus himself. When Veniarus does speak it is a profound moment in most cases. Background Having been born to a human mother, and an elven father, during a short lived time of peace between the two races, Veniarus was given an Elven name and for a while he was raised among the Elves. But at a young age he manifested the ability to summon creatures from beyond the world. This somewhat frightened some of the Elves he was being raised with, so he was exiled from the community. He went to a nearby human village but they didn't really let him intigrate into that society nearly as easily either. Instead he sort of decided to become something of a wanderer. His Eidolon gaining the skills necessary for them both to survive in the wilderness, while Veniarus himself began studying deeper arcane mysteries using what was available in the wilderness. Not being nearly as gifted in these things as a wizard would be, he is at the least a capable enough individual when it comes to defending himself from enemies. He has some moderate supplies and weapons that he managed to obtain through trade with friendly villagers, and all told he is able to at least manage on his own. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Don't fill this in yet, until you are about to level Class: BAB: +0 to Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to + Feat: Features: HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval